


Fanart: Becket Brothers

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Becket Brothers - Freeform, Doodles, Fan Flashworks, Fanart, Gen, Winter, bruise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Becket brothers doodles. Just because.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: Becket Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> the first one is a fill for for [Fan Flashworks ](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/) prompt: bruise.  
> the other one just is. also, I miss winter.

A Good Fight

[ ](http://bazylia.tumblr.com/post/57544856216/young-becket-brothers-for-fan-flashworks-prompt)

Welcome to Alaska

[ ](http://bazylia.tumblr.com/post/57560368365/working-title)


End file.
